and like that i stayed
by soma chan
Summary: naruto betrayed by his most trusted friend sasuke! will he get over the shock? will he survive? only time will tell.
1. like that i stayed

Author's Name: soma Chan  
Title: And like that I stayed  
Main Character: Naruto/ Sakura/ and of course Sasuke.(who else would I write about hehehe) Genre: angst/ romance  
Rating: PG

I don't own Naruto or any other characters or whatever I'm supposed to say so I don't get sued or whatever.

But then maybe I'm just a sheep coz everyone else did it so I don't wanna be left out.

Lol

Anyway getting back to what I'm supposed to be doing.

"Promise me you'll come back………. Promise me" said Sakura almost in tears.

"I'll be back, it a routine mission." I reassured her "Otherwise Hokage Sama would have sent a jounin or someone. Don't worry nothing is gonna happen" I placed my hand on her cheek for one brief moment and with that I left.

I walked to the end of the road and out of Konoha, why did the air feel so heavy today. It's just a routine mission. I told myself, but yet I still did not feel at ease. I met up with Sasuke and we set off.

As we jumped from tree to tree we said little stealth was needed for this mission. We had received a D mission it was simple all we had to do was escort someone to the sand village. It's not like he was in danger he was just a big wuss.

We entered the clearing where we were supposed to meet. I looked around while Sasuke just lent against a tree.

"HEY WHERE IS HE?" I shouted. Times likes this really tested my patience.

"He'll be here"

"You better not have set me up, sakura and I were gonna go out the restaurant." I shouted "………..and before you ask. YEAH! It's the one you can cook food right there in the middle. YEAH WHILE YOU EAT!" (Lol. had to get it in.)

Sasuke looked at me sideways, that look that said I'm better than you.

I hate that look. Doesn't matter I got what I wanted. I smiled thinking about sakura and the day we met. Might as well could be here for some time.

I'm good at waiting. Kakashi sensei was constantly late.

"_Hey sakura" I said as I walked up to her slowly "I know that I'm not as cool as Sasuke and that you'll always love him, but I don't mind"_

_She looked at me in disbelief. God she was beautiful._

"_Naruto I can't make any promises……… I love Sasuke and I always have done……. I know deep in my heart that we were ment to be"_

"_I can be second best…..just give me a chance"_

My thought was broken of by a sharp pain in my neck as I felt something hit. I fell to the ground as I was hit in the back.

I looked up to see Sasuke smirking and his fist close up on me. It was all blue.

It took me a while to work out…what had happened. It was chidori.

There was no was to avoid it

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as his hand made contact.

I coughed a little blood and my eyes began to close.

I was so tired ……..at last I can sleep………..

"_Naruto!…………. Hey what are you doing baka?" she smiled with the sun being reflected off her hair. _

_We had gone to the outskirts of the village to be alone. She was on the hills collecting flowers, she would put them in her vase that was on the dinner table._

_I smiled at her and she looked at me from under her eye lashes. I was glad to have had her love._

_We would always come here to be alone from the world…... Just the 2 of us….. It was so perfect._

_I gave a sigh knowing that this day would have to come to an end_

_Just a little longer I would say…..just a little longer._

"_Hey sakura come over here"_

"_What is it?" she asked as she came over and sat beside me under the shade of the tree._

"_Nothing I just wanted to see the sun go down with you" I told her as I put my arm around her. And like a couple who knows every whim about the other I sat in silence taking in everything around me. She looked so beautiful._

"_It's beautiful" she whispered as she rested her head on my shoulder, and like that we stayed._

I can go from this world in peace holding that thought close to me.

Then I felt a pain in my chest. My eyes opened as I gasped in pain, to find sasuke's foot on my chest.

"Hey who said you could go to sleep baka mono"

"_Promise me you'll come back…………promise me"._

"Sasuke……….tell sakura I'm sorry" I wheezed "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to her"

"Hey why don't you tell her yourself" he said. I must have heard him wrong sakura was safe in the village.

He turned his head and called "hey sakura get over here, this yaro says he got summa to tell you"

I turned my head and I saw the pink vibrant hair that I had always been a constant reminder of better times walking over.

Time stood still

I must have been seeing things

I closed my eyes. ………..It couldn't be true.

It just couldn't be

I could feel that it was starting to rain as I felt my face was wet

"Hey Naruto" I heard that smug voice that had always said I'm better than you "we were on a mission, it was just a little different than you expected" I heard a chuckle.

"_Naruto!………" she smiled.. _

"Did you really thing that the kyubi which destroyed our village would be allowed to live?"

Did you really believe that you were someone!" I heard the voice spit out, the same voice that had always sounded so softly in my ears.

"……… _I love Sasuke and I always have done……. I know deep in my heart that we were ment to be"_

Each word hurt much worse than the punches I had received in my recent battle

"no-one wanted you alive" Sasuke spat out "we needed you to save the village from gaara and the sand shinobi, but now they are on our side there is no need for you anymore"

Now my face was covered in water and I couldn't move to dry myself.

It was hard to believe………all my ties friends……..all wanted me dead……….even iruka who I had always believed……….my own team mates were sent to finish the job……….

"_It's beautiful" she whispered as she rested her head on my shoulder, and like that we stayed._

"Hey Naruto don't feel bad……..there's only one thing worse than death."

I opened my eyes to see him put his arm around sakura and her giggle and smile right back at him.

"And that's to be forgotten" he said as he walked off with sakura right beside him.

I could hear them talking but my vision was blurred.

I couldn't hear the rain so maybe I had already taken one step into leaving this world behind.

I looked up at the sky to see the same sun shining down that had shone on those days we spent together………..the same sun we watched set so many times……………the same sun that shielded us and held us in its warmth………………the same sun that deserted me today.

I had no reason to stay. I thought as I lay there in the grass. With the wind blowing my hair onto my face.

And like that I stayed.


	2. or did i?

Reborn

I just thought we couldn't leave Naruto like that. Awwww felt sorry for him.

So here I go. Read and review. Thanxs.

I opened one eye.

I looked around the room. It was dark and the air felt heavy. I turned my head to see one black eye watching me.

"Kakashi sensei? I thought….. what?" I was lost for words. I took a deep breath and tried again.

"what is going on?"

He looked at me. There was sorrow in his eyes.

"they tried to kill you." The memories came flooding back of Sasuke and Sakura in the woods. " Sunade sama had sent a mission to bring you back dead.

"but why?" I asked in disbelief.

"Naruto you're the kyubi. The one who destroyed the village and killed the four………" he stopped and looked away. I felt sadness but also inside was an anger that had been growing since the day I was born.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I screamed. Causing kakashi to look around in shock.

" I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN LIKE THIS! I JUST WANTED A NORMAL LIFE! AND I HAVE BEEN AN OUTSIDER COZ OF THIS THING INSIDE ME!" I got up and tried to leave. But ended up a heap on the ground.

"sit down" he said calmly. He came over to help. I slapped his hand away.

"I don't need your help" I spat at him.

"well your not gonna go any where like that" there was something in his voice that made me look down.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" I screamed in shock.

" HAW HAW HAW well I am a mad scientist." He said laughing away. " HAW HAW HAW"


	3. reborn

Reborn

"Well what did you think I would do leave you to die" haw hawed the mad scientist. As he started to jump around the room manically.

Now I was in too much of a shock to reply once I saw the situation I was in. I looked down once again and up at the manic man who seemed to be singing some strange lullaby.

All I could say was

"Kakashi is that really you"

"Of course my little ninja…HAW HAW HAW…._sleep little child sleep……close your eyes…… _how you could you not say it wasn't me. Look I have the sharingan" he said as he pulled his forehead protector off his eye" he finished as he continued to prance around the dimly lit room.

Now not only was I sad about my current predicament but then a strange but wonderful idea struck me.

"Kakashi there's' only one way I'll believe its you"

"Yes" he said as he suddenly stuck his face right into mine "what's that"

"Erm…" I stuttered as I stared into the black and red eye of the crazed lunatic "I …..I would know it…erm……was you if I could have a look at you face"

I held my breath to see if it would work. Would I finally get to see his face the mysterious face no-one had seen?

"Naruto don't be stupid." He replied in his normal voice. Which sent mereeling into further confusion.

"I don't it,get you sound normal now, what is going on with you?"

"Naruto I don't have time to explain now but it is really important that you go" he told me.

"Go where… what is happening?" I asked

"JUST GO. GO NOW! JUST GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he screamed and shoved me out of the door.

"HEAD NORTH!" he shouted before I heard him scream. I took a step back in shock. What was going on? North where?

"AAARRRGGHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard another scream from the wooden door.

"KAKASHI!" I screamed as I made for the door. My hand moved for the handle but stopped and took a step back as the door began to shake and rattle so hard that it felt as though it would be taken of the hinges.

Then it was quite. All except some small voice muttering

"north…………save us…………………………..they're waiting" I heard his voice fade.

I stopped and made my mind up. I had been given a second chance. I don't know what kakashi is going through but I have to do something. All those times he had made it so that we would never be hurt.

"_I never leave a ninja behind"_

I have to help him. I moved my new leg. This is a new me. A new beginning. Something deep inside me stirred as I walked into the open and headed for the place which had once been a place I loved but now it was radiating hate.

I walked to the hills on the outskirt of Konoha filled with determination and fear.

When all of a sudden a loud scream came from behind. I turned to see a black shadow above me. I turned to run. But wasn't quick enough.

I was turned on my back so faced the shadow. And the fear I had before was nothing to what I felt now as I realised at who my attacker was.


	4. unholy alliance

One look into his eye and the Uchiha sharingan is something that you don't miss,

Before I could look away the village of Konoha disappeared and I entered a black abyss.

In the confusion of the darkness I had thought Sasuke had come back, one he had found out that I still lived but the figure before me was something much worse.

"Itachi" I whispered as the figure left the cover of darkness.

"Naruto-kun" he said as he stepped forward.

I looked around me and at once knew I had entered his genjitsu, and had no way of escaping. I tensed m body expecting the mind games to start soon.

"You don't need to look so nervous, I haven't come to hurt you" he said in an icy tone with a smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"What is it scared!" I shouted unable to move forward as the darkness held me still.

"Ha!... if I wanted to I could kill you in the blink of an eye and finish the job that my pathetic bother was sent to do. Scum can't even do this right" he was now stood in front of me and took my face in his hands.

"No I need you do something for me" he levelled his face with mine, I could see the black in the pit of his eyes.

"why would I help you!" I shouted.

"If you want to save that pathetic village of yours, you'll do as I tell you"

"Why would you want to save Konoha? All you've ever wanted to do is destroy it"

"This time its different, we need konoha's help. Orochimaru wants something that we akutsi members can't let him have" he took a step back "to show my co-operation I'll even release you from this nightmare"

I fell from where I was held and was back on the outskirts of the village.

"Why would you be looking out for Konoha?" as I looked around to see if Itachi was alone

"Before you even try to take me by surprise, I warn you save your energy you're going to need it. As for saving Konoha this has nothing to do with it. This is about saving akutsi." He stopped for a moment and his eyes softened a little before returning to their glacier state.

"Not many people know this but there are more demons out there than the kyubi, as you know Garaa of the sand is also possessed. These demons were trapped into humans from the different villages to contain their power. But what many people don't know is there was one demon with too power to lock within a human. When it was attempted the child died. It took the lives of 3 kages of the different villages and their techniques to seal the demon. This demon has the power not just destroy to destroy Konoha until its very existence is wiped away but everything."

He stopped as he turned away from me. Was he scared Itachi who had murdered his entire clan actually had fear in his voice.

"IF…. And I say if I believe what you are saying then what does it have to do with orochimaru and Sasuke?"

"Don't you know yet, Sasuke is working for orochimaru and his mission was to eliminate any threat to the resurrection of the Shi"

"WHAT!! What do you mean resurrection, if what you say is true why would anyone bring that thing back?" I ran up to him and turned him around in a moment of haste.

He looked at me for a second and his eyes lowered to where my hand had grabbed his shoulder. I quickly withdrew my hand before stepping back quickly.

"You are brave Naruto, another wouldn't still be stood in your spot. But like I said I need you, as much as it shames me to admit it. There is a group on ninja's on the northern hill waiting for you"

"Yes kakshi told me to go there, what is the plan?"

"We akutsi and the ninja's of Konoha have formed an alliance"

I stood in shock for a moment, was he serious akutsi who were our sworn enemy. It must be serious.

"Ever heard the phrase the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" I nodded still in too much shock to offer a reply.

"Well guess what we've just received a new mission"

"Kill orochimaru"


End file.
